Those Bloody Zombie Pirates!
by Unicorns-And-Death-Scythes
Summary: Belle receives a strange box of books with no titles on the spine or covers she instantly becomes curious about them. Upon further inspection she finds they are prophecies about curse of zombie pirates in the wild west. It all seems so silly until Storybrooke becomes cursed and everything in the book comes true but Hook and Belle find it's not just zombies they have to battle.
1. Chapter 1

**My absolute favorite crack OUAT pairing. Hook and Belle! I wanted to mix my crack OTP, pirates, zombies and the love of my life STEAMPUNK! into one fan ficiton. Enjoy the chaos and crack love. Lady Grace (^-^) Oh there are mentions of Captain Swan and RumBelle pairings but it doesn't last :::  
**

"Draw your bloody gun! Unless you want to become a meal, love, I suggest you grow a set underneath that dress of yours"

Belle searched her utility belt for the revolver that Killian had stolen for her. She had seen so many dark things since her time with Rumplestiltskin but nothing had prepared her for this. It was madness and who ever had cursed them into this world was truly mad. Even for Rumple this was just too cruel. She didn't want to believe that this was his doing but it really didn't matter in that moment because all that mattered was surviving not only the harsh desert terrain of the wild west but it was the apocalypse :: an apocalypse filled with zombies and :: bloody pirates too. For Belle, the Enchanted Forest seemed like heaven compared to this.

There was no where to run. No where to hide as the horde grew closer around her and Hook. How did this even happen and how was it that she and Killian were batting zombie pirates alone? :::

THREE DAYS EARLIER

Belle woke up from her slumber. Her bright blue eyes scanned the back room of Mr. Gold's pawn shop. She was still there and she was still alone. It didn't matter how many times Rumple broke her heart she would always go back to him. She didn't know any more if it was because she sincerely believed in true love or if she was just a glutton for punishment. Belle did love Rumple very much but she didn't know how many more times he was going to crush her soul before she would walk away from him for good.

She needed to get over to the library before the rest of the town started to wake up. Belle dressed in a simple white dress and a pair of black pumps. It didn't take her long to get accustomed to the clothing of her new world and life. They were so much more comfortable then the restricting corsets and the dresses that forced her breasts to practically pop out :: Yes she enjoyed her life in Storybrooke much more.

Belle unlocked the door to the Storybrooke library and entered. The moment her azure eyes met the rows and rows of perfectly organized books she smiled happily and felt the patter of excitement in her heart that she felt whenever she was around the vessels of knowledge. Belle wanted to know it all. She wanted to learn everything there was to learn about every topic inside the pages. She had read so much already and she had grown into an intelligent woman but she craved for more. She wanted to learn about outside worlds that she had never visited but always wanted to.

Her fingers grazed the spines of some of the old leather bound books that were free from even a speck of dust. Belle took such good care of them pieces of literature.

"Morning, love. Box of books here for you"

Belle smiled when Killian made his presence known by coming through the back. In his arms he balanced a large box of books. Belle couldn't remember ordering any and she certainly hadn't conversed with anyone who said they had some books to donate.

She rushed over to Killian and grabbed the box. It wasn't because she thought he was incapable of carrying the box with his hook but when the mention of new books was rose she was in a burst of excitement. Belle rummaged through them and saw that most of them were nameless.

"Oh :: this is a bit odd. None of these even have titles on the spine or cover. Did you find these at the door?"

"Aye. 'round the back. You didn't order them?"

"No. I am sure I would have remembered if I did. Oh well. I'm sure there is a reason why they are blank. Thank you Killian. You know if you want to spend some time with Emma, I am perfectly alright here on my own. You don't have to protect me anymore"

Belle gave Killian a sweet and friendly smile. He had been looking out for her for quite some time. He really didn't have to but his presence was rather welcomed and she enjoyed his personality. Killian was a cocky and funny man. He really didn't suit the profile of Captain Hook that had been portrayed in the books that she had read in the past. It was really hard to believe that they were the same man. But it didn't matter he was a good friend to her.

"Aye I know that , love, but as long as your shacking up with the crocodile :: I just want to be sure that your safe. Your a friend of mine and Swan's so I can't really just leave you vulnerable to any more :: heart aches"

Even the others saw it to. Belle had considered that her friends would have seen her as a silly girl who had hopeless ideals. She wanted to keep forgiving Rumplestiltskin. She wanted to believe that no matter how dark his heart was she would always lead him into the light. Maybe she was just a foolish girl and she was putting all her hopes into something that was just not going to ever happened but Belle had to try. She had to try and bring more light to Rumple to make him forget the darkness once and for all. Not just for his sake but for everyone else's too.

Belle picked up one of the nameless books and opened up it to the middle of the page. The illustration that was drawn was of a pirate of some kind but the clothing the man wore was rather :: futuristic but also old looking. She knew it was what was referred to as Steampunk. On the page beside it she read about a prophecy of the rise of the pirate apocalypse. It seemed so silly to her. Where in the world would zombie pirates become real? She didn't enjoy the imagination of story tellers but sometimes things were a little out there, even for her.

"Anything decent?"

"Hmm perhaps. This one is about zombie pirates that are trying to take over the world. Look at this illustration"

Belle edged the book to Killian and still held onto it. She saw him look down at the image and he scoffed. She could see by the look on his face that he was not at all amused by it.

"What the bloody hell is that? who ever wrote that , love, needs to lay off the rum. It's clearly going to their head"

Belle let out a soft laugh and she closed the book again. She wasn't sure where she was going to place the nameless books. Even though it was rather ridiculous, the subject matter, she was still really curious about it. She had never seen or heard of such a thing and if she had learned anything from Storybrooke it was to expect the unexpected and be prepared for anything.

Killian so easily dismissed the idea but Belle's imagination was running ramped. She didn't think it could ever be true :: but :: anything was possible and until she learned more about the books and where they had come from she wasn't going to be settled.


	2. Chapter 2

Belle continued to thumb through one of the nameless books that she had received. She was curious about where they had come from and why they were given to her. If she went by her instincts they told her that it was a warning of what was going to come. Nothing seemed innocent in Storybrooke. Everything had a sinister side to it and she didn't think any less of the mysterious books that seemed to have come from no where.

She knew she could have gone to Rumple and he may have been able to tell her something about them but she had been avoiding him. Belle may have still held feelings for him but she couldn't trust him. Although she had plenty of friends and plenty that cared for her it seemed the one that spent most time with her and showed her the most care was Killian.

Belle would have never dreamed of hurting Emma by spending too much time with Hook or giving her any impression that there was something between them. It was all innocent but as Belle knew all too well. There was no such thing as innocence in Storybrooke. Belle needed to take a break from the book and her thoughts. The more she read about zombie pirates the more her thoughts wandered off to Killian.

She closed up the book and placed it behind her on a smaller shelf where all the nameless editions had their place. It was all still a mystery and there had to be something somewhere that would tell her where she can find out more information about them. Even who had dropped them off. Maybe she could get a location spell and follow where the books would take her. It seemed like a pretty simple idea and it would have helped her take her mind off of certain pirates.

Belle locked up the library and made her way towards the pawn shop once more.

"You look like a woman on a mission"

Belle stopped and smiled as Emma and David halted her from continuing her journey. They had just got their coffee from Granny's and they were on the way to the precinct to start their day.

"Oh yes. I'm trying to find out about some strange books that were dropped off at the library this morning. Nothing exciting really"

Belle didn't want to alarm anyone especially not Emma or Charming. She didn't need to be the reason there was mass hysteria in Storybrooke. It could have really been nothing and her imagination was just running wild and she was making a big deal out of nothing. It was better to be safe then sorry and if Belle had some kind of answer to the books then it would settle her nerves and at least she could prepare if the worst did happen.

"Alright well :: be careful"

"Oh I will. Have a good day"

Belle smiled again and she left back in her quick strides to the store. She didn't mean to feel awkward around Emma but it was difficult not to be. Killian and Emma had something. Belle didn't know what it was but it really wasn't much of her business. Killian was her closest friend in Storybrooke and it really didn't make so much sense that they should be so close. He was supposed to be a villain and she was a hero :: well at least she had tried to be for the most part but she really hadn't done too much that could be seen as heroic.

She had focused a lot of her energy onto Rumple and trying with every bit of her heart and might to get him to be good. Belle didn't want to love him so much but the truth was that she would always keep trying no matter how much it hurt her. Her father was right she was a foolish girl. She didn't have to try with Killian. He was honest with her and he did what was right by others. Being in Storybrooke changed him. Being with people that cared about him changed him.

It was so silly. She shouldn't have been thinking about Killian in the way that she was. They were friends and that was really all there was to it. Nothing could happen while she still gave her heart to Rumple and he had his heart with Emma.

"Rumple?"

Belle called out as she entered the store. It seemed like it was vacant. She always had that sinking feeling in her heart when Rumple wasn't in his shop. She always felt as if he was up to something that was dark and was going to cause harm to someone. Belle didn't want to think that way. She wanted to believe that Rumplestiltskin was doing something wonderful and he was going to make every ones lives beautiful and everyone would have their happy endings but she knew that was not the case. Belle should have just stayed away from him but if anyone was going to get through to him she knew it was her.

"Belle? what brings you by?"

She felt a sense of relief when he came out from the back. At least it was less likely that he was up to something devious. They hadn't been together for some time but there were certainly feelings there. She wondered how different it would have been if she hadn't fallen in love with the beast in the first place. She wanted to see good in him so desperately that she was sure she had convinced herself that Rumplestiltskin had more good in him then he actually did.

"Could you give me some of the location potion. There is something important that I need to locate and I can't really do that without some :: help"

"Well what is it? perhaps I can help you without the location spell. Please Belle. I want to help"

She really didn't want to spend time with Rumplestiltskin at that moment. She needed some time a part from him. She needed to give herself some time for her heart to mend so that the next time he broke it :: it wouldn't end up killing her.

"Rumple :: I can't. I need some time to think things through. If you wont help me by giving me the location spell then I will just go ask Regina. Please. It's the only help I need right now"

Belle waited for Rumplestiltskin to reply but he didn't instead he reached under his glass cabinet and retrieved a small bottle and handed the vile to her.

"Thank you"

She would always be polite no matter how much she hurt. It was in her nature to be good and kind even at the peril of her own heart and soul. Belle would never change even if he always did.

"Belle :: wait"

"I'm sorry. I can't"

Belle didn't stick around any longer then she had to. She had the potion and that was all she needed at that point from him. Even as she walked off she felt her heart crack just a little bit more. Belle couldn't even be around him without feeling the effects of everything he had done to the people she cared about and knew that every good he did was for selfish reasons. Why she kept going back to him :: well she knew that it used to be true love. It was that a long time ago and now :: now it was hope that she would one day get him to do the right thing for no other reason then he wanted to.

She unlocked the doors to the library and raced over to her new nameless books. She took the cork from the bottle and she dripped the liquid onto the cover of one of them. The book rose from her hands and it began to float. Her anticipation had risen but when the book came back to her there was nothing but defeat. She should have known. The books belonged to her now and there was no way she could think of to find the previous owner. Regina was her only other option.

"Hey, love, any luck in finding what you were looking for? :: Swan and Charming said they saw you heading for the crocodile's store"

"Nothing is sacred here is it?"

Belle sighed. She didn't really mean it but just being in Rumple's presence had deflated her and then the book not going to anyone but her. It was a dampener on her mood.

"Sorry. No I didn't. I thought a location potion would work but the book only returned to me. I really should have guessed that. But I am going to go see Regina to see if maybe she can help"

"No need to apologize, love. Anyone would feel that way after spending time with the beast. Feel like some company? Not really much work of a ex-pirate with a Hook for a hand in these parts :: well except maybe fish monger"

Belle laughed and nodded her head. Killian was able to instantly bring her out of her funk. She could actually use his help for no other reason then to keep her spirits up. He was a good friend and his sense of humor was endearing.

"Sure. I just know if I don't find out about these books it's going to drive me mad. Thank you Killian. For being a friend and not making me feel like I am hopeless"

"You're not hopeless , love. You're intelligent and breath taking. If the crocodile wants to take that for granted that he is just as stupid as he looks. He wont hurt you again. Not while I am here he wont. He may have taken my hand but he took your heart :: look what bloody happened with that. Come on let's go see Regina"

Killian offered his arm for Belle to take and she did. If there was anyone that Belle wanted to be around it was Killian. At least he had never broken her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Belle knocked on the door of Regina's home and patiently waited for her to reply. She was becoming more anxious as time went on. It seemed so silly to be worked up over a book but when Belle had a bad feeling about something it was generally right. Too bad she didn't have that feeling when it came to Rumple it may have saved her a lot of heart ache but then she may not have ended up in Storybrooke either and that would have been a grand shame.

"Belle, Guyliner. What can I do for you?"

"I'm really sorry to bother you Regina but these books came into my possession this morning. There is no author or title but they seem to prophesied some kind of apocalypse. I was hoping you might know some magic that could tell me more about them?"

Belle could see that Regina was un enthused to help out. She clearly had other important things to attend to and some nonsense in a book was the lowest of the low on her priority list. She took it anyway and invited the pair into her home that she now shared with Robin and Roland.

"There really isn't much I can say about this. It's outlining an apocalypse that has :: zombie Steampunk pirates as the enemy. I wouldn't consider it to be anything sinister. Just someone's over active imagination"

Belle watched Regina close the book and hand it back to her. She didn't understand why everyone was so easy to dismiss that it may have been something to be wary of. Maybe it was her maybe Belle was being far too presumptuous and safe. Maybe it really was nothing and there wasn't a need to be concerned.

"Well can you at least tell me how I might be able to find out who left them at the door of the library"

"That should be easy enough. A location spell would work"

"No. I tried that. It only came back to me but I certainly didn't write them or leave them at the library"

"Then I don't know what to say Beauty. Look I am busy and I don't have time for this. So if you don't mind :::"

Belle smiled and held the book close to her chest. She could hear in Regina's voice that she was busy and she really didn't want to be bothered with such ludicrous nonsense. Belle just had to admit that it was one of those things that meant nothing. Some kind stranger just left some books for her to keep in the library.

She left Regina's feeling a slight bit of failure. She really just needed to accept that they were nothing. Just a faceless and nameless author who had a passion for writing no matter how out there it was.

"Are you alright, love?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. I guess I was just putting too much hope into it. I seem to do that a lot really. I should probably consider giving up on some things"

Belle smiled a fake smile but she really didn't want to drag Killian into her woes. It was her to figure out and get over. She should have been happy. She had a magnificent library filled with books and she had friends that looked out for her and cared about her. Her life was wonderful. The only thing that she suffered from was a broken heart but she guessed she should have considered herself lucky that she still had a heart.

"I'm not a professor of any kind but it sounds like your not talking about those books"

"I don't think I am Killian. I'm sorry but I have to go. Maybe we could talk tomorrow or something?"

Belle smiled again and placed a kiss on Hook's cheek and rushed off not allowing Hook to answer her. She would see him the next day. They always ran into each other and they did spend a lot of time together in the library. She wasn't sure if it was their friendship that kept him there or because he was bored and needed something to do. Either way she was just glad to have his company.

The library was her sanctuary. When everything else around her was chaotic or just something she wanted to escape from for a while she found the solace in her books. They were adventures that she would never go on and yet they felt like home to her.

Belle sighed as she sat at the counter still holding the book that had gone dismissed. She opened up the book to a random page and she started to read about the zombie pirates what were dressed in their Steampunk attire. It was set in a desert or what was called the wild west. What pirates were doing in the wild west was a mystery but she was sure that she was going to get her answers. The unnamed hero's were dressed as cowboys and cowgirls wielding revolvers. It seemed so old but so new as well. It was certainly different that was for sure.

"It's really rather imaginative. It still might be good"

Belle spoke to herself and continued reading late into the night. She yawned and suddenly jumped back. Her eyes must have been playing tricks on her but she saw before her a pirate zombie. Belle looked away and back again and apparition disappeared. Belle breathed out heartedly and she laughed at her self for being so jumpy.

Before she could even move Belle was abruptly grabbed from behind and a knife was held against her throat.

"Welcome to the wild west darling"


End file.
